Betrayed by Lust
by Shushikittychan
Summary: HieixOc Kaname Misturugi is a up and coming punk rocker. But why are demons after her death? Why is Hiei the only one who can help her. Will Hiei and her be able to get along without killing each other? Or will they become more then friends.
1. Kaname's Song

Sushi: Hi people. This is my first fic. I don't know what the heck I'm doing.Also I dont have spell check...

Hiei: Baka ningen onna

Sushi:STFU Hiei

Hiei:Hn

Sushi: Yeah I thought so. 

Hiei: Do you have a death wish onna.

Sushi:OMG that was so cute. Please say it again.

Hiei: OO Walks away

Sushi: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

"Go away fat head!" Kaname screamed, emerald eyes gleaming with hate, as she ran down the street. A tall man with brown short hair chase after her. "Kaname hear me out ok! It was in your contact. You cant back out on it." The man continued running towards Kaname but she had already stop. It was to late for Mr. Abanashi to stop so he trampled over the poor short little girl. Mr. Abanashi sat up and started to try and shake the girl awake. It was no use though. Swirls twirled about in her eyes. "Kaname please wake up and listen to wake I have to say." People started to crowd around. Some gasping as they realized who it was that laid on the cold cement floor. Though she wasn't wearing her make-up the strange spiral like tattoo gave her Identity away.

"Thats Kaname Misturugi the puck rock star!" Someone shouted as more poeple started to crowd around. Kaname' s manager cursed under his breath as he gentle shook his little star to try and wake her.

"Please Kaname if you wake up I'll get you some of that Ice cream...I mean sweet snow you love." He quickly remember the name she called it. With a jolt Kaname was off the ground and pulling Mr. Abanabashi away from the crowd. The crowd started to pursue them but suddenly Kaname's speed boasted and her and the manager were but just a dot in the horizon.

Yusuke and the gang

"Yusuke please can you turn down the television. My mother will be home soon and I don't want her to get a head ache." Kurama pleaded over the loud music coming from the television screen.

"Ohh come on Kurama. She wont be home for a while. A bingo game takes a while to play." Yusuke gripes as he looked over to the red headed boy. "Those old poeple take a while to move those chips around." Kurama just sighed and walked over to the television set and did it himself. Kuwabara then ran into the room and tripped over the carpeting. He flew into the air and landed in front of the crimson eye fire apparition.

"Baka." Hiei exclaimed before taking a seat on the window sill.

"Im not an idiot!" Kuwabara shot up and was in Hiei's face. "Shorty do you have a death wish or something."

"Hn. I was about to say the same." Hiei said reaching for the hilt of his sword. A battle was on the way before Yusuke suddenly shouted.

"Kuwabara look. Its that hotty with the spiraly thingy under her eye." Yusuke pointed towards the screen of the television as Kuwabara walked over to it and squinted his eyes. A girl with a spiral under her left eye with three dots to the side of it, was singing into a mic. She strummed the guitar in her hands as her long knee length red hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Oh yeah I know her. Her name is Kaname Misturugi. She 15 years old same as you." He said. "This is her knew song. 'Betray your lust'.

Kurama looked at the screen as did Hiei. "She has a nice voice." Kurama stated. As he looked carefully at the screen.

"Hn." Hiei simply grunted and opened the window. In a flash he was gone. Kurama looked about and noticed Hiei was missing.

"You guys should really get going now. My mother well be home soon and I need to prepare dinner for her." Kurama said sweety while pushing the two teens out the door. With that he shut the door and left for the kitchen.

"Fine we don't need you any ways!" Yusuke screamed at the top of his lungs. He grabbed the confused Kuwabara and started down the street. "

"Where are we going Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. The sun was still out and the sky was clear.

"To the arcade." Yusuke mumbled upset at being thrown out. They both walked down the road and off to the arcade.

Kaname

Kaname happily ate her ice cream while muttering incoherent things about pink bunnies and rapid squirrels. "Damned squirrels always betray me and go with those stupid pink fluff balls of doom." She exclaimed before shoving the entire cup of Sweet Snow into her month. The tall man sitting in front of her widened his eyes as Kaname started to gagged and mutter about 'coldness burns'. He smiled as she settled down and ordered some more sweet snow.

"More chocolate sweet snow please." The man at the counter stared in confusion.

"She means Chocolate Ice Cream." Mr.Abanashi stated as the man nodded and started to scoop some more for Kanama.

"I need to make a song so people understand the great importants of Sweet snow." She smiled as the man brought her the chocolate goodness.

"You do that. Anyhow, Kaname? You need to finish High school. I know its not a good idea with you being who you are. But I already signed you up at the nearest high school to your apartment. Not under your true name of course." Kaname stared at him confused. She mumbled something, her mouth filled with ice cream." I know I know. I talk to the principle and they know your true Identity. But when you go you need to cover up that birthmark of yours under you eye. Also Your name will be Rena Featherstone. Your school uniform is at your apartment." Mr. Abanashi exclaimed. He was surprised that she took this so calmly and quietly.

Kaname's hands started to shake. While veins popped out of her head. He spoke to soon. She blasted up knocking the chair she was in over. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. I CANT GO TO A PUBLIC SCHOOL. ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED BY CRAZY FANS BOYS!"

"If you tell everyone that you aren't her they should leave you be." Her manager said with a sweat drop.

"AHHHH YOUR SUCH A BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA ! FATHEAD!" Kaname screamed.

"Excuse me is there a problem here?" The cashier came over.

"No not at all." Mr. Abanashi waved his hands about. "She just over reacting a bit over some bad news. Right Kaname?" He turned over to her, but to his surprise Kaname was not there. But in her place a large pillow with a signed picture tape to the top of it. There was also a note attached to it.

It stated:

_Dear Fatheaded person who controls my pathic existence._

_I dont like your cottage cheese flavored ears. Nor do I appercete you going behind my back and enrolling me into a public school. To add to that chosing a name for me as well. But I will comply to your demands seeing I am bound by the fineprint of my contract. I do not go back on my word. For that is my way of the ninja. (Naruto not mine!)_

_So I leave you with this Picture of me. You can continue your conversation and it will be the same as if I were still there._

_Sincerly, your dear little money maker, ruler of the pink bunnies of doom_

_ -Kaname_

'When did she have enough time to write this' He asked himself as he sweatdroped. He then started a useless conversation with the pillow. "Why me...?" He asked the pillow and paid for the ice cream and left. "I guess I will call her in the morning."

Five minutes later

Kaname stood 5'4 in the deepest part of the park. The trees were tall and their leaves blanketed over the trunks, leaving the forest shaded and quite. She looked about to see no one in sight. She was usual able to sense poeple and things around her. That was one of the reasons the paparazzi were never able to get her on film. She let out a loud obnoixous laugh, as a sign of victory ditching her manager. She had escaped his evil clutches. Relief was the emotion she felt as she jumped up and down, giggling with glee.That damned tour was over, at least for the next year.Though she still had to do photo shoots and make new songs. She thought that after becoming famous her life would be easier, though this wasnt the case.

Tours here, concerts there, autographs, pictures, no where was safe. And now, now she had to go to school and finish her 'education'. What would she need it for? She was rich, she didn't need an education. She cursed the fine print of he contrat.

Now though, she worried about going to school. Why did she have to go? Why not just hire a private teacher. Its not like a private teacher would kill you or something. She was becoming a famous punk rocker. Wailing on her guitar, singing her songs. Her signature birthmark under her eye, though people think its a tatoo,and long red treases that came to her knees. Though it was down and let loose to twirl about at concerts and shows. Her hair was in the way. So she braid it in the back. The top layer of her hair was to her shoulder sthough. So when she braided she would appear to have short hair.

"Alright then. Lets get to my secrect training." She looked around once more to make sure no one was around. She lifted her hands into the air then crashed them into the ground. The ground cracked. The crack ran about twenty feet in frount of her. "Wow, Im getting stronger. I need to work more on my speed later. Then with that wierd aura. Its alot like Dragon ball Z." She jumped about talking to herself. "I just followed that little explaination Gohon gave to Videl. I cant fly back still I can do this." She lifted her hand and it started to glow a bright blue she then attacked the closest tree. The tree split in two before it crashed to the ground. "Shoot I still cant shoot the energy out yet." 'I guess my strong points are my speed and strentgh. Good thing I copied the DBZ characters and had wieghted wrists bands and leg warmers made. How much am I up to now? 250 lbs. a leg and 175 lbs a wrist. So That makes me wiegh about 965 lbs.' She thought. "Man Im a fat ass." She then said aloud. Before she continued terrorizing the poor trees of the surrounding forest.(I dont own Dbz people either...duh.)

Hiei

Hiei traveled swiftly through the darkening forest. His long black cloak catching the wind. The moon had now just taken the place of the sun in the now 'night' sky. His nose twitched as the slight smell of blood crossed his path. Within less then five seconds Hiei found the owner of ther blood scent. A young girl was sleeping under a large tree that was covered in blood. Punch marks covered its trunk. He walked closer to find that the girls hands were also covered in blood. Along with a few splinters. He came closer.

The girls breathing was steady as her chest raised and fell with each slow breath. Hiei walked closer to her. Red bangs fluttered in the cool night breeze over her closed eyes. He studied her. She was wearing a purple jacket take only stop below he beast. She wore a Striped black and gray shirt and kakai cargo capris. She wore no make up but under her left eye was a line that then became a spiral. On the left side of it were three dots. Something in the back of his mind told him that he had seen this girl before. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Hiei went even closer to her. His face just an inch away from hers.

Kaname

Kaname was exhasted from her training and her hands were killing her. Suddenly she felt hot breath on her face. 'Something..Someone is there' She thought. Her eyes shot opened. Crimson orbs stared at her just about an inch away from her. She blushed madly as the strange man stared at her. His eyes never leaving hers. She never had anyone so close to her beforeit shocke her.

She snapped to her scenses and shouted at the man whose hair defied gravity. It was black with a white starburst in the center of it. "What the hell are you looking at and why the hell are you so freakn' close!" She shouted so loud it echoed through out the empty woods.

"Hn." Hiei exclaimed and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kaname's eyes widen as she watches his actions.

"Oh Oh.." She exclaims as in a flash his sword is pushed against the soft pale flesh of her neck.

"Baka ningen onna." He spat at her. "Never talk to me that way.

"I didnt talk to you shorty." She spat back though both of the two were the same hieght. "I yelled at you Baka!" She shouted. His blade slid across her neck making a small gash as the blood trickled down to her collerbone.

Hiei growled. She growled back. "Whore." She spat again. His eyes dilated as he swung his sword towards her neck. Preparing to decapitate her.

The blade hit the tree and was deeply embedded into it. "What the.." He spun around to find Kaname running at him with a balled fist, that was still bloody from early training. Hiei was unable to see you escape his grasp. He dodge her puch but he went flying into a near by tree as she kick him sqaure across the face. He landed with a thud then pushed himself back up. His sword was still embedded in the tree, but he charged at Kaname his fists on fire.

Kaname's eyes widened as Hiei charged at her. 'He is really fast. As fast as me. Shoot his fists are on fire.' She was hit full force by Hiei's punch but she stood up and spit out the blood from her mouth. Her fist glew blue as she charged at the spiky hair darf. Hiei charged as well. The two beings fists clashed creating a huge shockwave that made the forest pluse. The battle raged on for two hours. Hiei had regained his sword and left many semi deep gashes across Kaname's back right shoulder and adomenal.

Hiei was also suffering. His face was cut and buised from the many successful hits landed by Kaname. He had some how lost his cloak and shirt leaving his chest bare revealing the many bruises and cuts from the small girls fists. Both of the fighters were out of breath. "Your nothing but a short little dress wearing transvite!" She was refering to cloak Hiei was waering before the battle.

"Onna you will die at my hands!" Hiei shouted ready to remove his headband.

"Fathead!" Kaname shouted stupidly and stuck out her bloody tounge.

He tore off his headband revealing his third eye. His Jagen. A sadistic smile crossed his face as her eyes widened. "Who Ive been fighting a mutate..." She said a little confused.

As he steadied his sword something rang. Hiei took out a small compact then looked at Kaname and left.

"Wow a girly man..." She stated as Hiei ran off. "Guess he saw himself in the mirror of his compact and decided he needed a shower."

Kaname looked at her watch. "Whhhaaaaa! Its already 10:30! I need to take a shower and get ready for bed." She ran limping back towards her aparments.

Sushi: Well Im done.

Hiei: Onna you only did one chapter.

Sushi: Alright alright Ill update later. I just finished typing.

Hiei: Weak ningen

Sushi: What did you say

Hiei: Draws katana

Sushi: Never mind. Sorry Hiei hehehe. Please say it.

Hiei: sighs Please Review.


	2. Nightmares

Sushi: Hi peoples. If any are reading this I will dance for you!

Hiei: OO Onna off the table.

Sushi: twirls about before falling on her head

Hiei: Oo

Sushi: Owww

Kurama: She does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei: Where'd you come from.

Kurama reached the tall golden doors of Koenma's office. He pushed them open but found three ogres running back and forth with files and papers in their hands.

"Kurama! Your finally here. Where's Hiei?"

"Right here." Hiei walked passed Kurama and took his place on the near by wall. Leaning against it. His eyes were shut, but his breath was slightly irregular.

Koenma's mouth was a gapped as he stared at Hiei. Then turned to Kurama who showed the same shocked expression.

"What happened to you?"Koenma final asked. As he stared at Hiei's injured body. He had his cloak on but it was tattered. He had one black eye and bruises and scratches all over his body. He might even had a few broken bones, but if so you couldn't tell.

"Hiei are you Alright?" Kurama asked.

"Hn." He responded. He then glared at the two as they quickly closed their open mouths.

"Ummm... maybe you should go to the medical ward." Koenma stated.

"I'm fine!" Hiei shouted at the small toddler.

"Right anyway, as you can see things a a bit hectic around here.Its really hard to keep track of everything thats going on. I couldn't even locate Yusuke and/or Kurabara.We just acquired some information that is of the utmost importants. You two will need to pass on the information to the others later. Apparently a group of demons is out looking for a human."

"A human why?" Kurama ask.

"Let me finish..."Koenma cleared his throat. "Yes anyway, The person they are after has a strange spirit energy. It is only released when their death accuses. It generates a strong pulse of energy that has the capability to destroy the barriers that separate the three worlds. Though it will only happen if the human dies in the Makia. We don't know the exacted cause of this is but we cannot let this happen." Kurama nodded and Hiei just lean against the wall.

"Who is this human?" Kurama inquired.

"We don't know. All I know is a symbol will appear under the humans...yes the humans left eye."

Kurama got a strange look in his emerald orbs. Hiei's eyes shot opened.

"Whats does this symbol appear as?" Hiei exclaimed giving a death glare towards Koenma.

"Yes. What does it look like." Kurama questioned.

"Ummm..." Keonma took out a piece of paper as the ogres ran about searching through files and papers scattered to the floor. He then began to draw. "Like this." He lifted the small piece of paper and pointed the a spiral with three small dots to the left. Hiei's eyes narrowed with hate as Kuramas's widened. "We have searched all of the files and found no one with this symbol. We believe it might have been stolen by the demons who are now after the person." Koenma stated.

"Sir...I believe I know who this person you are searching for is." Kurama spoke whiched made Koenma spray out his coffee he had started to drink. This stained the papers that laid scattered across his desk.

Kaname

Kaname had finally reached her apartment before slamming the door shut and locking it. "Man that guy was strong...Wait I never got shorty's name."She gasped. "Oh well who needs it. He's just some creepy pysho anyway."She muttered under her breath.

Her deep emerald orbs shot to the left of her. "Ahhh! Damn it you Pink fluff ball of doom thats my sweet snow." She cursed and jumped into the air.

She pushed herself up and stared a a small pink bunny with glowing red eyes. It was squashed like road kill. Kaname then pried a miniature tub of raspberry sherbet out of the now dead ball of fluffs cold paws. She also took a small sample serving spoon out of the creatures other paw. Then started to eat the sherbet as she ran a hot shower.

Her clothes were torn and covered in her own blood. She discarded them in the trash and stepped into the shower. She yelped in pain as the hot water poured down onto her wounds. The water was a bright red at the bottom of her feet as she pulled out the small pieces of leaves and splinters that had found their way into her cuts. "Next time I see that guy. Ouch!...I going to punch him square in the face...Ouch!" She exclaimed as she pulled out the last of the splinters.

The warm water cause the scabs that where forming over her wounds to soften. Which then lend to them bleeding again. She then bandaged herself up and dressed in a pair of red plaid pajama pants and a black A-shirt tank top. The tank top was tight showing off her curves, as it was made to be a under shirt for men. Her pants were slightly baggy and a little to long for her petit form.

Kaname yawned as she headed towards her bed room. Sheer black curtains framed the large French doors that went to her personal balcony. Her apartment was more of a loft with a living room, den, dining room, kitchen, two full baths and a master bedroom. Each room had its own theme from Anime to Victorian. Of course her bedroom was the Victorian theme. A large red silk canopy surround a king sized bed that was three and a half feet above the floor. All the hues of the room were deep reds and blacks.

On each side of the bed there was an end table made of cheery wood. One had a clock and a lamp on it. While the other rested different mangas. The carpet was a deep scarlet, but the beauty of the room was ruined by the unsightly mess that covered it. Clothes and food laid everywhere. No place was safe from Kanames wrath of uncleanliness. a maid came by twice a week to clean, but she obviusiously hasn't stopped by yet.

Kaname sprang onto the bed, but she had forgotten about her wounds. She winced in pain as she landed on her stomach which had a large gash across it. "Opps." She stuttered as she pushed herself up. A short pleaded navy skirt caught her eye. It was accompanied by a short sleeved sailor top with a small red scarf. "Ahhh my high school uniform...but Mr. Abanashi never told me the schools name." She said as she pushed the uniform to the floor and snuggled into her dark red blanket. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Koenma

Koenma quickly grabbed a rag and blotted the papers while saying."What are you talking about!" The ogres stopped and looked over at Hiei and Kurama. Koenma shot his glance over to the ogres. "Get out of here!"

"Yes..yes sir." They scambbled out of the room and shut the door. The room was now deathening silent until Kurama opened his mouth.

"A girl has that same symbol under her left eye. I just saw her today."

"What who is she?" Koenma asked impaitcently.

"I believe her name is Kaname Misturugi. She is a rock singer. Yusuke was watching her in a video on television to day."

'So thats where I saw her before.' Hiei thought. The girl he had thought look familar. He now had a name to the face. 'What a coincidence.' Hiei smirk but no one saw.

"GEORGE!" Koenma screamed at the top of his lungs. A blue ogre with one horn runs into the room.

"Yes Koenma sir." He panted as he stopped at the toddlers desk.

"Get me Kaname Miturugi's file immediately!" He shouted. George ran out.

The three waited about ten minutes before the ogre returned. "Koenma sir I'm so sorry. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find her file anywhere."

Koenma rested his head on his hands then looked up to Kurama. "It must be her then...The demons must of saw her already on the television and stole her file to find her. Or to keep us from finding her... Kurama Hiei. Your job is to protect Ms. Misturugi and keep her out of danger." Hiei's eye twitched. "Inform Yusuke and Kurabara of the situation as soon as possible. Since her file is missing I don't know where to find her so please do your best to locate her. Then after that relocate her to a safer location."

"Hn. Why don't we just kill her and save the trouble." Hiei exclaimed.

"Absolutely not!" Koenma shouted.

"Hn."

"Go and find her. then bring her to Genki's!" He sounded pissed.

"Yes sir." Kurama spoke and headed out the door. 'Ill start searching tomorrow after school.' He thought to himself. 'This is most urgent. If the barriers are destroyed..Demons will destroy this world and over run the spirit world.' He headed back home.

Hiei however know exactly where to find the girl. He had memorized the sweet smell of her blood in their battle. 'How was she so strong.Her strength was almost equal to that of the baka detective.' he returned to the human world then headed off towards the scent of Kaname's blood.

Kaname

Kaname tossed about in her sleep before her breath returned to a normal steady one. She lay still not moving besides the rise and fall of her chest. Then out of no where a small starch appears on her neck. Blood slowly tinkled down the side of her neck. She didn't show any expression. Though her face looked peaceful and serene a fierce battle lay on the other side of her consciousness.

dream

Kaname huffed heavily. A tall dark man with flowing long black hair pursued her. He was extremely fast. Faster then herself. She quickly turned around to find the man was no longer there. Then she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck.

Trees surrounded them now. She was in a dark forest. The trees seemed to breath and move on their unaccord. The moon shown down upon Kaname's frightened face.

She slowly turned around to look into blood red eyes. Pitch black ebony hair cascaded over his shoulders and a small evil smirk crossed his lips. He had pale white skin and pointy ears. He wore a black fighting uniform with an open gray hooded cloak, though the hood was down.

He slammed Kaname into a tree behind her. Kaname struggled but to no a vale. The tree then grasped her hands and legs in a tight grip, with its branches. She struggled abit longer as the man walked closer to her.

Kaname stopped the struggle and stared at the red orbs. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" She spat at him.

"Who am I?" I deep menacing voice spoke. It sent shivers down her spine. "Why I am Akumu (nightmare) of the Yokoshima Yon. (evil four in japanese) And I need you to stay asleep for a bit longer. Al least until we arrive at Makia." He smirk as her eyes filled with confusion.

"I'm not asleep...THAT HURT WHEN YOU KNOCK ME INTO THE TREE. YOU CANT FEEL PAIN IN YOUR DREAMS!" She shouted at Akumu. Which only brightened his dark smile.

"Your asleep but I'm not so sure about the pain thing." He stepped closer to her, breathing down her fragile looking neck He ran his clawed fingers across her neck.

Kaname felt a sharp pain as he cut the side of her neck with his finger nails. Kaname emerald eyes filled with hate and fear as she tried to figure out what to do. She was bound to tightly by the living tree. 'What do I do!' She screamed in her head. "If I'm asleep then please wake up!" She shouted.

"Well now you cant do that. I have not had my fill yet." He smiled even wider. "Besides. Your mind is to weak to fight me. You my be power physically but mentally you don't have a chance, human."

dream end

Hiei

Jumped on to a balcony of one of the apartments, on the filthy floor. He could smell the girl. He slid his sword in between the two French doors and unlatched the lock."Hn. Easy."

As he stepped into the room he heard a splat. He looked down at his feet to find it lodged in a bowl of old Ramen. He growled as he kicked it off breaking the bowl as it hit the wall with a crash.

He looked around to find the place covered in filth. The smell made his nose cringe. "Digusting ningen."

On a large king sized bed he saw Kaname sleeping under a red silk canopy. He carefully stepped over her discarded dirty bras, panties, food, and manga till he reached the end of the bed. He was surprised that the loud noise didn't awaken the girl. 'She's a heavier sleeper then that detective.'

Then the fresh smell of blood catch his nose. He jumped on the bed.

She still did not awaken.

He then kicked her side. "Onna awaken!" He shouted.

Nothing.

He was now getting angry. He grabbed Kaname by the tank top and shook her.

Her breathing remanded calm and steady.

He stopped. Then her head drooped and rested on his chest. His face flushed red before he roughly pushed her back. "Hn."

Unknown

He looked in to the girl's room from a large tree, beside the balcony. Someone was already in the girls room. He knew he was the weakest of the group and couldn't take on the demon in the room of the girl he was supposed to kidnap.

'Ill have to go back and tell the others. I could handle a sleeping human, but a demon such as Hiei, I could not.' He thought before disappearing from sight.

Hiei

Hiei stared at her. In the back of his head he felt like something was wrong. Then out of nowhere a large gash appeared across her collarbone. Blood started to flow from it. Kaname then started top cough lightly and at the side of her mouth was a stream of blood.

"What in the seven hells...Somethings not right." Hiei removed his bandana and opened his Jagen. He closed his eyes leaving his Jagen wide open.

It glew a bright blue. Then Kaname gasped.

Kaname

dream

"Ahhhhh!" Kaname screamed as Akumu slashed her collarbone with his claws.

"Yes scream more. Just a little more." He said sadistically. Licking the blood from his claws.

Kaname huffed trying to caught her breath. But before she could even spit out a nasty comment or two Akumu started to attack her with his fists.

He punch her hard three times in the gut.

She coughed up blood.

Then out of no where a bright blue light appeared. Akumu turned around to find Hiei with his katana to his throat.

Kaname gasped as see remembered the short man from just a few hours early. "Why I'm I dreaming about the He/She saving me." She mumbled to herself.

"A jagen..." Akumu said as he stared at Hiei's third eye.

Hiei smirk and slashed his sword, but the demon was gone.

dream end

Akumu

Akumu's eyes shot open. sweat dripping down his face. "I was having fun." He said disappointed. "This has become must troublesome."

He looked around the dark room of the castle in Makia he was in.

Kaname

dream

Kaname looked at Hiei. Then to the trees holding her. Then back at Hiei.

"Hn. baka ningen onna." He said before cutting loose the branch bindings. Kaname fell to her knees before forcing herself up. Hiei walked over to her inspecting her body. 'As I thought. A cut on her collarbone. They attacked her though her dreams. We'll have to keep close watch over her.'

"What is your name short stuff?" Kaname questioned though her gasps. Hiei's eye twitched. 'Calm down. You cant kill her.' He steadied his mind.

Kaname poked his jagen.

"Owww. Onna do you have a death wish!" he growled.

"Ohhh your so cute when your angry. Though you are wearing a dress. Why would I dream of you saving me anyway." She trailed off. She had forgotten about her wounds. Hiei quickly reminded her though as he squeezed her shoulder digging his finger into her wound. Kaname ylepped in pain.

"Wake up already." Hiei grunted before disappearing.

Dream ends for real this time

Hiei

Hiei opened his eyes and stared down at Kaname. He had noticed how weak she was in her dreams. He had only squeezed her slightly and she was yelping in pain.

He looked down to see a bruise on her shoulder from him. He then realized how much damage he did to her. He lifted her shirt at the bottom to see bloody bandages from the wounds he inflected. Also the bruises that covered her small form. He felt the slightest bit of guilt, knowing his wounds would be gone in two days while hers would take a few weeks. Though he quickly pushed this emotion down.

Kanames eyes fluttered open. She felt pain all over her body, but what disturbed her was the cold drift going up her shirt. She looked down to see the some unnamed person from the forest and her dreams. He third eye still open. Lifting up her shirt.

I one swift movement Hiei was knock across the room by Kaname's fist. "Well I guess your not gay then. You prevented metrosexial midget!" She shouted and threw the dirty clothes and old food at hiei. The food splattered against the wall as Hiei jumped out of the stinky projectiles. A bra got caught in his gravity defying hair as he jumped out of the French doors.

Kaname ran to the balcony to find it empty. She walked back into her room then collapsed to the floor. Her body was in pain. The wind blew making the black sheer curtains twirl about. Tears dropped on the red carpet. She was overwhelmed with pain. She held in her whimpers as pushed herself up. She wiped away the tear. Refusing to let anymore fall. She left to the bathroom to tend to her new wounds. "I gauss the dream was real after all..."

Hiei watched Kaname from a large tree close to her balcony. He watched as she forced back her tears and left the room. He pulled a black lace bra out of his hair and three it over his shoulder. Unknown to him it landed and a black squirrel. It grabbed the bra and snickered wildly before running off with it. "The world shall be mine with this now in my possession. Off to E-Bay!" (E-Bay not mine either.)

Kaname soon returned in new clothes and new bandages. So looked around knowing she was being watched but she didn't feel threatened. Besides she was to tired to do anything about it.

Hiei watched over her sleep. He took note at how peaceful her face looked. He watched over her until she awoke by her alarm clock. He watched as she smashed it a few times before she tossed it across the room breaking it. She held her wounded shoulder and went to take a shower.

Hiei decided to leave now and tell Kurama about the demon who attacked last night.

Kaname turned around in the shower.Facing the direction Hiei was at."Its gone...Ahhhh!" She slipped on the bar of soap and lay twirly eyed in the tub.

Sushi:Whaaa Kurama what are you doing!

Kurama:...What is it?

Sushi:Let go of that Pinapple! attacks

Kurama:O.O

Hiei: Onna get off of him!

Sushi:Shove it! He was going to hurt the pinapples!

Hiei: You mean this fruit? Holds up pineapple with katana pressed against it.

Sushi: Oo Noooooooooo!

Hiei: smiles evily Hn Slices Pinapple in half

Sushi: Noooooooooo! TT

Kurama:

Hiei: Hn review or else. points katana


	3. Getting it Together

Sushi: I really don't know what I'm doing. Writing a fic is hard work. Oh yeah if you want to see what the girl looks like just look at my fanart. Its called the same as the fic he 'Betrayed by Lust'.

Hiei: Stop complaining and finish the job.

Sushi: Shut up you chicken molester.

Hiei: Onna! Draws Katana

Sushi: OO

Hiei: Charges

Sushi: runs Kurama help!

Kurama: Oo Ummm I'm staying out of this.

Kuwabara: Dont worry my precious Sushi Authoress

Hiei: jumps on Kuwabaka's head

Kurama: watches sweatdrops Hiei if you kill her you'll go to spirit prison.

Hiei: Dont worry Kitsune I wont kill her. But it will be close to it.

Sushi: Oo gulps runs

Kurama: sighs Oh well. She does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. You can tell by her living facilities.

Chapter three

Kaname dressed her wounds and herself. She wore her weighted leg warmers, wrist bands, and her sailor school uniform. She was in her first year of highschool. (note: In Japan highschool is from 10th grade to 12th grade)

Time leap

During summer of her forteeth year is when she first meet Mr Abanashi. She was singing at a karoke bar with her new foster parents. She didn't really care for the two sense she had only known them a few hours. They were celebrating, to welcome her to the family .She was going to stay with them till she was either assigned a new foster home, or was adopted.

She was assigned to her new parents a week before, but this was their first meeting together. When she first meet them she was in utter shock. They were the nicest couple she had ever meet. All of her other foster folks were either drunks or potheads. But Kaname wasn't going to pit her heart into people. She was never one to give her heart away. But she was one to easier give out her trust. She had lost loved ones before and didn't want to do it again. She knew in a few months time, She would be thrown into a knew home and a new family.

She was used to this by now though. Seeing how she has been doing this for the past seven years. She was thrown into this mess when her parents died. And since she had no other family members that wanted to take her, she was left to the government to take care of.

Her mother had died of a disease called lupus. Which she suffered from for five years of her life, before it final took her life. The disease causes your body to attack itself. Rejecting its organs and slowly killing the person. (Its a real disease.) Her father a few weeks later, was murdered. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. So run away robbers grabbed him and used him as a hostage. In the end though he was shot six times in the back. He died soon after.

Mr.Abanashi was in the same karoke bar as Kaname. He was walking by her room . Her voice softly rang through his ears calming his senses. Her voice was absolutely beautiful, even though she was singing a rock American song. He approached her and her foster parent. he needed new talent. After a few weeks of negotiating a contract, Mr. Abanashi became Kaname's new manager and her official guardian.

End leap

Kaname fried herself and omelet with cheese. Alot of cheese. It bubbled of the sides of the pan. She tried to flip the egg but when she flicked the pan the egg raised up only to plop back the cheese sticking it the the pans surface. "What the...Ahhhhh!" She shook the pan upside down. The omelet was like a paddle-ball. She smacked the pan onto the onto the plate. Which in turn shatters and the ceramic flies around the room.

Kaname lifts the pan. "Damnit..." The egg was still stuck. "Release your hostage. Give me back my cheesy goodness you evil monkey snatching whore of the Easter bunny!" She spins around with the pan and flops to the floor. Luckily not landing on any sharp pieces of ceramic. So she grabs a spork and eats from the pan. (( Sushi: Should of just scrapped it off or have done that in the first place. Smart aren't we? OO dodges pan))

Kaname drops the pan on the kitchen floor along with her spork and started for the door. She grabbed her backpack along with a pad of paper and some pencils and heads to the door. When she reached the door her cell phone rang.

"Hello" Kaname answered.

"Hay Kaname."

"Oh hi Mr. Abanashi, I was about to go to school."

"...ummmm ...I never told you what school you where going to."

"...Oh...hehehe opps. I would of just ran out the door...hehehe"

"Well anyways your school is about two blocks from here so you can walk there. Its called Yakunan High School." (note: means evil. Yusuke should be in high school now that he is 15 and in 10th grade. So he wouldn't go to that Jr. high school anymore. on another note the male uniforms are still the same since Jr. high. The girls skirts just got shorter and I gave them I scarf like Kagome's from Inu-Yasha and not a bow.)

"Great name for a school..." Kaname muttered.

"Oh yes don't forget. Your name is Rena Featherstone. The principle is the only one who knows your true identity."

"I'm like a super hero!"

"...umm yeah. Info on yourself is this: You moved from Osaka and you were home schooled...Oh yes did you cover your birthmark?"

Kaname sweatdrops. "Opps." She whispered. Her manager didn't hear.

"Well I need to go. I have a business trip so I wont be back for about two weeks. Can you handle it by yourself?"

"Yeah yeah. I can take care of myself just fine."

"Alright Ill talk to you as soon as possible bye."

"Kay bye!" She chirped. She hung up her cell and stuffed it in her back pack. She set the bag on the floor. Then ran to the bathroom. It was the hallway bathroom and had a rubber ducky theme. The shower curtain was clear with yellow ducks on it. There were rubber ducks shatter across the room. White and yellow tiles on the floor and walls. Even the towels and rags had little ducks on them. "Yuuummmmm I want to eat duck now..." She trailed off as she saw her reflection.

She looked like crap. Cuts, scrapes and bruises littered her face, arms, and legs. Her pupils widened as she stared at herself. "I fell down the stair? No how about...I was attacked by rapid pink bunnies who are planning on world domination and are in alliance with the black squirrels of doom?"

She shook her head and sighed. "Though it sounds more bielevable...If the bunnies find out that I gave away their secret, my blood will spill." She dropped her head and sighed. "Ill just try and cover it up." Kaname grabbed a bucket sized tub of concealer that was convenitly under the sink. She began applying it. She covered all of the visible cuts, scraps, and bruises, till she looked completely normal.

"Wow!" She stared at herself. "The miracle whip of make-up." She smiled . Her larger gashes were under her clothes. They also hurt too but she blocked the pain out.

Kaname ran back to her back pack by the door and left her apartment. Locking the door behind her.

Kurama

Kurama was cleaning up the pots and pans from breakfast. His mother had already left to work

'It seems that I'll have to tell Yusuke after school. If he skips again though, ill have to find him.' Kuruma thought to himself. 'Where would I be able to find Kaname? She could be anywhere.'

'There is no need to worry kitsune'

The window slid open and a little fire apparition appeared.

"Oh hello Hiei." Kuruma greeted his little red eyed friend. "What do you mean be 'don't worry'." Kurama inquired.

"I have already located the onna. Though I have meet our enemies as well." Kurama raised and eyebrow. Hiei continued not waiting from questions or comments. "She was attacked last night in her dreams. I was able to use my Jagan to rescue her. The enemy retreated when i appeared. It would appear that the enemy does not wish to approach the onna directly. Fearing her physically strength most likely.

Kurama's eyebrow raise another notch. "Her physical strength? She is only a ningen. Why would demons fear her?" Kurama asked suspisiuoly.

"Hn. She is no normal human."

"How do you know?"

"Hn."

"Hiei?" Hiei turned to face the red haired kitsune, giving him a death glare.

"Hiei?" Kurama pushed.

"I had fought her before the case." Hiei broke he was getting angry.

"Hiei you cant fight humans! What a minute...ummm..Hiei?" Hiei glared harder, if was even possible, at Kurama. "Hiei was she the one that inflected those wounds on you?"

"Hn."

"Hiei don't do anything to get you locked up in prison." Kurama warned.

Hiei looked away from Kurama and grunted.

Kurama smiled. 'I wander how she acquired such strength and speed. And enough of it to damage Hiei so. Does she train under someone?' He thought.

Hiei found his way to the freezer and pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream. He proceeded to the drawers and took out a spoon. Kurama simple smiled and finished the dishes. Hiei greedily ate the sweet snow confection enjoying every spoonful.

"Hiei, I need to go. I will find Yusuke and Kurabara and tell them what is going on .I do not wish to be late for school." He stated plainly and headed towards the door.

"Hiei keep watch over Kaname please. Later we will gather and explain to her what the situation is."

"Hn." Hiei then jumped out the window, leaving and empty ice cream tub and a dirty spoon behind.

Kurama sigh. He gracefully walked back over to the and closed it. Then he picked up the abandoned spoon and washed it putting it away. He put the tub in the trash and left the house. Locking the door behind him. Then he headed off to school.

Sushi:Now I'm hungry from all of that damn running. glares at Hiei

Hiei: smirks

Sushi: Chicken rapist mutters

Hiei: death glare

Sushi: walks to freezer and pulls out ice cream tub and spork Yummy.

Hiei: OO

Sushi: eats happily

Hiei:growls

Sushi: licks spork

Hiei:disapeared

Sushi:Looks around nervous

Hiei: Snatches ice cream running away

Sushi: AHHHHHHHHHHH! THOSE ARE MY COoTIES IN THERE! GIVE THEM BACK!

Hiei: smiles evilish like Now your cooties are mine. eats the sweet snow

Sushi: OO NOOOOOO! o 

Yusuke: Oo Thats was ...strange...

Sushi: TT I hate you Hiei

Yusuke: Right please review for the boss lady. I'm going to cough Comfort her

Sushi: slap Pervert! DON'T Grope me!


	4. To Butt a Head

Hiei:...Where is she.

Kuwabara: Who you looking for shorty?

Hiei: glares I don't have time for you. I'm busy looking for that onna.

Kuwabara: Whatever walks away Looks at a walking potted plant OO What are you doing Sushi?

Sushi: Shhhhh! I stole Hiei's sweetsnow...OO

Kuwabara: Oo You know your going to die right?

Sushi: Not if he cant find me. picks up plant and walks past Hiei

Hiei: Where is that onna...

Kuwabara: OO He didn't see her? Well anyways she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kaname skipped down the sidewalk happily. Then she looked about and stopped. A few trees away, the branches rustled. She eyed the tree. Looking it up and down. She glompped the tree in a hug hug.

"I love you Mr. Tree. You are the most sexy of all the trees!" She exclaimed before running off.

Hiei's eye twitched. He thought he had been caught. "Baka onna..." He mumbled confused by the girl's actions. A few people had witnessed the sight and all sweatdropped, a little freaked out.

Kaname skipped along again. A smirk on her face. "Perverted sheman." She giggled. Hiei following her again didn't caught her words. At first he had thought her wounds had healed. But on closer inspections he found she had just covered them up.

' How can that onna still move? She is injured badly. Combined with the wounds I gave her and that of the enemy. I have almost completely healed besides that of a few broken ribs.' He pondered.

Kaname noticed a crowd ahead. There were twenty rough looking thugs and a few spectators. She came closer. Three large teenagers about her age and a little older, were holder down a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Your Urameshi's girl aren't yah. Well since I'm going to take his title. I guess I should take his woman as well." Stated the biggest, ugliest, man on the planet. His muscles pulsed with each movement. It made Kaname's stomach turn.

"Hay let that girl go!" Kaname shouted pushing her way thought the crowd.

"Who dare talks to me that way!" The large freak turned to face her. A smile ran across his face as he had to look down to face the girl. "Well well what do we have here?" He smirked. "A feisty one and what a looker." His eyes ran over her soft curves. Undressing her with his eyes.

"Listen penis popper leave that girl alone." Kaname growled.

"Please run. I don't want anyone to get hurt over me." The girl spoke. She was eying Kaname strangely. 'She looks just like Kaname Misturugi? Could she be...but she doesn't have her trademark tattoo...' The girl thought.

"To late! Guys!" The boss looked at the two men holding the brown haired girl. "Release that moth and catch me a butterfly." The three guys drooped the girl and she fell with a loud thud.

The two large men grabbed Kaname's arms that were resting at her sides.

She did nothing.

"Leave her alone!" The girl screamed but was pushed down by one of the other 17 thugs.

"No struggle thats no fun." One of the men stated before trying to lift Kaname, but found it impossible. "What the?..."

"Whats wrong?" Their boss asked dumbfounded.

The men sweatdropped. "We cant lift her." They struggled to try and lift her. "Not even her arms. Its like she weighs a ton." They both huffed.

"Well that is close actual it about 965lbs. but still." She muttered but they didn't catch it. Kaname was also holding her arms down. If she wasn't they would of been able to lift her arms. The wrist bands only weighing 175lbs.

"Idiots! She's not even moving. What could be so hard?" He stampeded over and grabbed Kaname around the waist. A cocky smile spread across his face as she her face turned red, and her eye started twitching.

"Baka ningens." Hiei muttered while watching from a tree above.

Kaname let out a low growl, causing the men holding her arms to tighten their grip.

"Don't touch me you ugly baka onna! I took that from a perverted acquaintance of mine. Remind me to punch him for what he did early." She rambled on.

Hiei twitched at this remark. He showed signs of anger before hn'ing and putting on his emotionless mask.

"Bitch I am not a woman!"

"Could of fooled me with those huge ass boobs you got there."

"These are pecks!"

With that Kaname head-butted the large man. Which she had to jump to do so. Which in turn threw the men holding her arms top be thrown into the air.

They landed about ten feet away. The boss's face was bloody from a broken nose, but he was still alive though unconscious.

The other two were also knocked out as well. "Shoot I need to watch my strength." Kaname whispered to herself.

"Who dare you!" One of the 17 remaining thugs shouted. Then attacked her along with the rest of their gang.

Kaname sighed 'If I'm not careful. I could kill them...' She thought.

Kaname tried her best to look like she was struggling to defeat the thugs. All while trying not to kill them. This wasn't working. She would dodge an attack on a natural reaction when she meant to take the hit. Then she would punch someone and use to much force and knock them out.

"This is taking to long. I give up." She muttered and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

All 17 thugs were knocked out and lay unconscious. Kaname was no where to be seen.

"Where she go. Hello? I didn't get your name!" The brown hair girl shouted. She smiled. "Thank you..."

Kaname was about a block away from were the fight took place. Pain over came her small body.

She forced herself to a dark alleyway. Then rested against a wall. Her breath was labored. She pulled back her sailor top and look down.

Blood.

The large gash across her collarbone had reopened. The blood seeping through the bandages. 'Ill be late if I go back home to rewrap them. Maybe the bleeding will stop.'

Hiei watched the girl. "Baka onna moved to quickly and tore herself open. Weak ningen bodies." He spoke to himself, but was a little to close to Kaname.

Hiei fell off the roof he had been spying on. After a large thud. A smaller thud of a shoe could be heard as well.

Kaname walked over and retrieved her shoe and put it back in place. "Baka three eyed sheman." Kaname growled. "You have been following me since I left my apartment. Are you some kind of alien stalker getting ready to adupt me? I don't want to be probed!"

"Hn. I'm a demon not an alien you baka." He stood. Shame filled his mind. ' How could I have been caught off guard?'

"A demon that explains some things I guess...didn't know demons really existed." She spoke more to herself then Hiei.

Kaname walked over towards Hiei. He stood firm in place.

She ran her hand across his cheek with a twinkle in her eye.

Hiei's eyes widened then narrowed, but he stood his ground.

Kaname pushed her body up against his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stayed still. His cheeks flushed a bit before he was able to suppress it.

Kaname brought her face closer to Hiei's Her hot breath colliding with his. The scent of her blood filling his nostrils.

In a flash quicker then the human even some demonic eyes could see, Kaname crashed her forehead against Hiei's. She didn't need to jump this time since her Victum was the same height.

HIei tumbled back, though he stayed standing. His bandana glowing red.

"Opps I forgot about your extra little member there. Oh well. No biggy. That was for lifting my shirt you prev. Though I was going to punch you a nice little head butt shall do." She rambled on. while hiei started to turn green.

Hiei muttered some very colorful words. Then drew his katana, but in a flash Kaname was gone. "Damned onna." He sheathed his sword and returned back to a more human skin tone.

He noticed his cloak was clinging to his chest .He swiped his fingers across it to find it warm and wet with blood. "Onna is going to bleed to death before I can even seek

my revenge." He tried to sound angry but it had a hint of worry.

Sushi: This one was short but I needed to end it there. I will be updating soon so don't worry...

Hiei: Why would they worry. Only one person has reviewed you so far. I say you suck onna.

Sushi: TT Your so mean you pig headed transvestite lesbian loving bestiality petifile necrofiliac! Waaaaa!

Kurama: That wasn't nice Hiei. There there Sushi Its all right. Your a great writer. So don't cry ok?

Sushi: Your so nice unlike some people Glares at Hiei Snuggles against Kurama's chest.

Kurama: Runs hand over Sushi's head Better?

Sushi: Nods

Hiei: pukes in corner

Kuwabara: Lucky little... Oh Hi! You were actually reading this? Well um please review. If not for Sushi then for me please.

Yusuke: Why would they review for you? They should do it for me. I am the main character in the series anyways.

Kuwabara: Shut up! No one asked you!

Yusuke: Oh yeah!

Kuwabara: Yeahhhh!

Yusuke: Thats it! Attacks Kuwabara

Sushi: ... Im so alone

Hiei: Wipes mouth Hn...


	5. Loss of Crimson

Sushi: I'm to sexy for this fanfic to sexy for this fanfic to sexy for...

Hiei:Shut up Onna!

Sushi: I'm to sexy for you. You fat headed piggy blanket.

Yusuke: What about me!

Sushi: Ummmm I'm still a little to sexy for you as well, but if I gain a few pounds I'll call you.

Yusuke:So there's hope for me yet.

Sushi. But you have Keiko.

Yusuke: Yeah maybe.

Kuwabara: What about me!

Sushi: gags Well I'm pissed at Hiei so you have a better chance then him.

Hiei: Glares

Kuwabara: O.O Really?

Sushi: Hiei there's no need to glare. Nor be upset.

Hiei: I'm not upset.

Sushi: Ohhh your so cute! I cant stay mad at that! kisses Hiei on the cheek

Yusuke: OO

Kuwabara:OO

Kurama:OO

Hiei: O.o twitch blush

Sushi: When did you get here Kurama?

Kurama: I've been here. I just didn't want to be dragged in on your conversation.

Sushi: Well you are sexy enough for me if you wanted to know.

Kurama: OO;

Sushi:I don't own nothing besides this plot and Kaname and Mr. Abanshi Oh and the evil bad guy people.

Kaname dropped to the ground in the large flow of pedestrian traffic. She quickly caught her breath and scrambled to yet another alley and out of the crowd. She looked down at her shirt. What was once white was quickly becoming a bright crimson red. At first it was unseen thanks to the top of her sailor uniform shirt. But now the blood had found its way all the way down to the white of her shirt.

"Getting huff huff dizzy" She panted. Her vision blurring. "I lost to much blood in one day. I was stupid for even considering going to school today." She scolded herself. "Shit I can't deal with him now." Her breath becoming even more labored.

"Baka."

"Shut up."

"Hn."

Kaname stood up and walked past Hiei. But collapsed and started to fall. She waited for the pain from hitting the cold concert ground below. But it never came.

Instead there was a chocking pain. Hiei had grabbed the back of her sailor top, causing the collar to choke her. He then pulled it roughly making her stumble backwards and into his arms. Hiei almost fell over from her weight.

Blood dripped to the cold cement ground. Creating a growing puddle.

"Damn everything is getting blurry...thats not good." She struggled to speak. Her back leaning against Hiei's chest.

Hiei began to pick her bridal bridal style but found it difficult but not impossible. It was like lifting a large boulder. "Hn." 'It would be difficult to carry her all the why to the old women's.'

Kaname coughed. "Wait her set me down." Hiei set her down and the concrete. "Wait why are you helping me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea onna. I am not doing this of my own free will." Hiei spat.

"So is someone blackmailing you or are you some type of slave?"

"Basically..." He mumbled something about a baby.

Kaname sat down sliding out of Hiei's arms. Her breathing becoming quick short breaths that hurt with each inhale. He stared at her a bit confused but didn't show it.

"I'm amazed you could even pick me up...whoo getting dizzy...Demons are pretty strong." She forced a smile even though she was slowing bleeding to death.

She slid off her wrist bands letting them fall to the ground. When they landed the concert cracked. She then removed her leg warmers.

"With all this on I weigh about half a ton." She heaved.

Hiei stared at her. " Baka onna are you trying to kill yourself ?"

"No pain no gain."

"Onna?"

"Sleepy time...ahh." She collapsed unconscious.

"Baka." Hiei though he would never admit to it, was impressed by how long the girl lasted. She was still alive after three battles and the amount of blood loss she was suffering. Even a demon would have fallen dead by now. Also by her stubborn yet persistent to train even after injured, stupid as it was. And he would never admit that even though she w as a human women, she was never afraid of him or anyone and she had the strength to fight against them.

Hiei smiled. No one around or conscious to see.

But he also wanted to slit her pretty little thorot. She had disrespected on more levels then that of Kuwabara.

He decided to find the kitsune for help. He figured he would have a plant of some sort to hold the girl off till they reached genki's. After that he would take her to Yukina for healing.

He picked her up to find he extremely light. He wasn't expecting the dramatic change and nearly stumbled. In a flash he was gone. All that was left was some, clothing, blood, some cracked concrete.

Not a pretty picture for someone who finds it.

Kurama

Kurama was almost to the school and caught sight of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What you were attacked!Ill kick their sorry asses!Where are they!" Yusuke shouted to Keiko. ((I am going to be using the manga spelling. I like it better. Though sometimes when translated they spell it Kayko. Just a note .))

"Well the leader is in the hospital now and he's friends as well. They were all knocked out." Keiko answered.

" Damn Kieko I knew you were strong but damn."

"It wasn't me. It was a girl who wore our school uniform who saved me .But she disappeared." Yusuke lifted an eyebrow.

"At first she was clumsy about dodging their attacks. She almost looked disappointed when she did. But then she got angry. And a second later all 20 guys were unconscious and the girl was gone."

"What did this girl look like?" Kurama appeared. He had been listening to their conversation.

"Well actually she looked exactly like Kaname Misturugi, the rock singer, but she didn't have her tattoo and her red hair was in a braid." Keiko answered, tapping her chin with her index finger and looking at the sky remembering.

Kurama's eyes widened. "What a coincidence." Everybody looked at him. 'No need to get Keiko involved.'

"Excuse me Keiko but I need to talk to these two."

"Ohhh...ummm...alright." Keiko looked worried but school was about to start. So she bowed and left.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama left and went behind the school, in a small patch of woods.

"So chats up?" Yusuke ask.

"Yeah dude another mission?" Kawabara inquired.

"Yes, actually." Kurama replied. Sighing as the bell rang.

"Anyway..." He stopped. He smelt blood. "Hiei?"

The fire apparition was perched in a tree carrying a small girl, with a long red hair in a braid. She appeared to be unconscious and covered in blood.

"AHHHH! Did you kill her Hiei!" Kuwabara screamed. "How could you hurt a woman!"

Hiei hopped down landing besides Kurama.

' She lost alot of blood Kitsune.'

'What happened?'

Her wounds reopened and she lost what little blood she had left after the attack last night. Do you have anything to help her?'

'Yes, alright set her down.' Kurama grabbed a small seed from his pocket. He closed his eyes and the seed glew a bright blue. Vines spouted from the seed and a flower grew. It was a bright crimson with black lines running through it.

Hiei set Kaname down then stood beside Kurama.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke please don't shout. We are supposed to be protecting her. I will explain the details later. This here is a blood flower. You can tell from its name it can replinished lost blood. It needs to be implanted into the victums wound."

"Hn." Hiei pulled Kaname's top down tearing it, not all the why to the breast though, revealing a mess of bloody bandages. He then cut the bandages.

Yusuke had perverted thoughts running though his head. While Kuwabara rambled about how evil shorty was.

The large gash across her collarbone was now visible. It was deep and gory. "Looks like she tore it worse than what it was." Hiei stated.

Kurama placed the flower on the wound and watched . The flower's vines embedded themselves into the bloody mess. It made a sickening noise that made Yusuke and Kuwabara cringe. Kaname let a small soft moan. The flower then began to wither.

"Its done. Now we should head to Genki's before she looses that blood as well. That plant uses alot of spirit energy." He stated as he pulled the withered plant out of the girl.

"Right!" Kuwabara went over to pick up Kaname's unconscious form, but when he reached her and blink she was gone. "Hay shorty share!"

"Hn." Hiei had picked up the girl and stood beside Kurama.

" I think Hiei likes her. She is pretty hot." Yusuke exclaimed.

"Do you have a death wish detective." Hiei growled as he appeared behind Yusuke, Kaname in his arms.

"You say that line alot don't you mister sheman." Kaname spoke weakly with a smirk.

Hiei growled and dropped her.

Kurama grabbed the girl in his arms before she was able to hit the forest floor. "Hiei! Please Kaname don't be rude to Hiei."

"But he's a dress wearing three eyed perverted demon man woman." Kaname defended.

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into roars of laughter. Hiei was about to kill someone.

Kuwabara then stopped and looked at Kaname. "Her names Kaname...KANAME MISTUGRI! Yusuke she's that singer!" Kuwabara jumped around in glee.

Kurama sweat dropped. Kaname pulled onto Kurama's shirt. Then whispered into his ear as he lowered his head. "What is that thing?" She pointed to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara noticed the girl pointing in his direction. He ran over to her grasping her hands in his own larger ones. "Hello miss Misturugi!"

"Just call me Kaname please." She pulled her hands away.

"I am the great Kuwabara. One of the members of the undefeatable team Urameshi. Winners of the dark Tournament. I will protect you with my life." Kuwabara stated. Kaname squealed and dove her face into Kurama's chest.

"He's worse then heshe over there."

"Why do you call him names?" Kurama asked.

"Because I don't know his. If I did I would add it into the insults."

Kurama sweatdropped. "Well his name is Hiei Jaganshi. I'm Kurama Minamino. The orange haired one is Kazuma Kuwabara. And the one in green is Yusuke Urameshi."

"Hiei doesn't match him though...I mean it the name of a mountain and he's short." Kaname said innocently.

Hiei's eye twitched and the veins in his forehead started to pop out. Kurama sweated even more.

"Kaname please don't anger Hiei. He did save you."

"Ummm yeah will I appreciate the help but I should get going now. I can't go to school. Why is my uniform ripped? It was bloody but not ripped?" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I cant let you do that. Your wounds have not healed and are still bleeding pretty profusely. You are only conscious at the moment from a demonic plant I used to give you a blood transfusion." Kurama stated. Watching her blood dripped to the ground making a small puddle.

"Demonic plant? So your a demon as well?" Kurama nodded.

"I'm confused...I thought demons were really ugly creatures. Yeah but I'm not up to dying right now so. Could you at least bring me to a hospital?"

"No, but we are going to bring to Genki's were we can heal your wounds quickly. So we not you to corporate please." Kurama looked around. " Kamane?"

Kaname stop listening at 'no' and went over to Hiei.

Hiei grunted as he saw Kaname headed towards him. "Ohhh Don't be mad." She said with a smile.

"Hn." ' What is she planning now?'

"Why so tense? Does your eye still hurt? I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I just don't know my own strength." She got about an inch away from his face and stared into his blood red crimson orbs. "You know your cute when your mad...I wander what you look like when your happy..." Kaname smiled brightly, it almost blinded Hiei.

He growled. The others were watching quietly watching things play out.

Kaname lifted her hands up and slowly pulled Hiei's headband off. She held it in her hand.

Hiei tried to read her thoughts, but just found silence. 'She's doing this without thinking about what she is doing. Or she is blocking her thoughts. Which ever one I couldn't use my Jagen on her in a battle.' He watched her carefully. He never knew never knew what she was going to do. She flip flopped around more then a pancake. He place he's hand on the hilt of his sword.

Hiei's third eye was closed now. Showing only a small slit and the hint of a growing bruise.

Kaname pulled her arms behind her back and lifted herself on her tiptoes. Placing her soft warm lips against his closed third eye. She slowly lowered herself and smiled.

"There all better." Hiei could not hold back his blush. He was not expecting this turn of events. He couldn't move. Her kiss was so soft and comforting. It made his whole body feel warm and tingle .He no longer felt the boiling angry he felt but a second ago.

'Was that some type of spell?' He pondered.

Kurama smiled though he was still worried about her bleeding wounds. And about Hiei's reaction when he came back to reality.

Yusuke was trying to hold in his rising chuckles. He didn't want to spoil the moment. He wanted to watch the story unfold.

But Kuwabara ruined it all. "AHHHH! Why does he get the sexy rock star! ITS NOT FAIR!"

Kaname turned and smiled at Kuwabara while sticking her tongue out. "Baka..." Suddenly she was overwhelmed with dizziness and her vision became dark. She started to fall.

But once again she did not feel the cold damp grass and the pain of hitting it. Nor did she feel a chocking pain around her neck. Instead she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. A muscular chest pressed lightly against hers. She would be blushing wildly about now if she had the blood to spare.

She quickly lost conciouness. Though she wanted to know who held her so close.

Hiei lifted her bridal style. "Hn. Weak onna." Then took off, leaving the others behind.

"Come on guys we need to hurry!" Worry filled Yusukes voice as he quickly caught up to Hiei. Yusuke was still the fastest and most powerful of the group. He kepted his perverted thoughts in check as he looked at Kaname shake in Hiei's arms. She was so calm and didn't complain of the pain. So they didn't know the extent to her wounds. He looked closer and found that she was hiding her wounds. Some of the concealer had rubbed off on Hiei's black cloak revealing her smaller cuts and bruises covering her small body.

Hiei: ...

Sushi: Are you worried about her?

Hiei: No why would I care about a stupid onna.

Sushi: Because I'm writing the story and its an OcxHiei fic. SO what I say goes.

Hiei: Not if I take your place onna.

Yusuke: You know after you kill her Ill have to bring you to spirit prison.

Hiei:Hn

Sushi: Wait! After he kills me! Why don't you stop him!

YUsuke: Ummm Never thought about that.

Sushi: Oo Your an idiot!

Hiei: eats ice cream watching the Sushi kill Yusuke and vice versa Killing two birds with one stone. Please review.


End file.
